


Risks Taken

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Omegaverse Week [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Believed beta Peter Parker, Coming In Pants, Dynamic hiding, Grinding, In a way, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Day 2: Secret Identity for starkerfestivals omegaverse event on tumblr————Anywhere else? He was beta. That was how everyone else saw him. Even May knew the drill. And the entire team only knew him as beta.And he needed it to stay that way.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Omegaverse Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Risks Taken

It had been two years since Peter had officially been inducted into the Avengers.

It had also been two years since Peter had started using scent blockers daily.

He’d never been ashamed of his presentation. In fact, he’d actually been pretty thrilled when he presented as alpha when he was sixteen. Because everyone had always looked down on him when they believed he would present omega.

So why hide it after all that?

He was an Avenger now. And he was the only alpha on the team.

It was hard to believe from an outside perspective. Any member of the avengers could be believed to be alphas. Strong, brave, a bit reckless.

But those were very easily omega and beta traits too, as the team proved.

So Peter was the only alpha. But everyone believed him to be beta.

The scent blockers completely covered his scent, then he used a specially made perfume that mimicked a beta-like scent. Clean and fresh and subtle. Calming. Very beta, if he did say so himself.

He’d used it since the day he presented.

At school he was alpha. Quiet per usual but recognized as something he didn’t used to be. Different. And it stayed that way until graduation.

Anywhere else? He was beta. That was how everyone else saw him. Even May knew the drill. And the entire team only knew him as beta.

And he needed it to stay that way.

If they found him out then he’d be kicked off. Alphas were seen as aggressive and unstable and didn’t follow orders well.

Of course, that described half the team as well.

But he didn’t want to even risk them thinking that about him. So it stayed hidden. And it went well.

Except he was supposed to help Tony fix a bug in his new suit. And his scent blockers had run out the day before.

He hoped that the pills he’d taken previously would carry over enough to keep his scent fairly covered and his artificial scent would cover up the rest.

He really really hoped so.

———

The second he arrived in the garage he knew something was off.

The scent in the air was too much. Too rich. He would have gagged on it if it wasn’t so appealing to him.

But Tony was just working along like nothing was wrong. Like he clearly wasn’t close to a heat.

“Mr....Stark?” Peter called weakly as he walked in. He was in trouble. He couldn’t figure out why he would even be invited when the omega was in such a state.

But then it hit him. Tony believed he was beta. Betas weren’t as sensitive to scents. And they didn’t have a cycle to be affected by the extra potent hormones in the air.

Oh no.

“Yeah, kid?” Tony looked at him. “Thanks for stopping by, I wanted to get this finished before I was out of commission for a few days,” he joked.

Peter nodded weakly, scratching at his neck nervously. “Y-yeah. That makes sense. So, what do we need to do?”

“Well, I was thinking-“

Tony stopped suddenly, seeming to forget his thought as something distracted him. “Did you...I mean, did someone scent you today? You smell...different?”

Peter’s eyes widened. “What?”

The omega shook his head, laughing self consciously. “I sound crazy, just pity me. You know omegas are more sensitive to scents around their heat? I swear there’s something on you....”

It was incredibly distracting and amazing and definitely wasn’t helping him not be sent into his heat already.

Peter laughed nervously. “Oh, I don’t know. Someone might have brushed against me when I walked here. I’m sorry, I can go.”

“No!” Tony said quickly. “No, it’s good. I mean- it’s okay. We can finish this.” He waved his hand, readjusting the cool wrap on his neck.

He felt his onset heat being accelerated by being so close to the alpha scent. Even though he couldn’t figure out why it was so strong.

He knew it was coming from Peter. But there was no way it could be so strong unless it was right from the source. But Peter was a beta. His heat-addled brain couldn’t seem to make sense of any of it.

He felt himself start to slick at the thought of an alpha and groaned, closing his eyes. He wanted to be able to finish working out the bug before anything happened. But he felt like if he didn’t get a knot then he’d lose his mind.

Peter picked up on the scent instantly, mouth watering. And suddenly the thin jogging pants he was wearing seemed very revealing as his cock twitched in interest. “Should I...should I go?”

Tony knew he needed to say yes. He wasn’t in a state to be able to work. And he didn’t need to subject Peter to seeing him like that. But if Peter left, the scent would leave. And he couldn’t let that happen. “Just...can you help me get up to my heat room? We can work on this another time, it’ll be fine. I must just be closer than I realized.”

The alpha nodded weakly. “Yeah. I’ll help you, do I need to grab anything?”

“Nah,” Tony waved a hand. “Everything I’ll need is already up there. Just don’t want to be alone yet.”

“Okay. Well, I’m here. I can go up with you.” Peter started walking to the elevator, slightly trying to lead the omega with him. Blame it on protective instincts.

Tony followed without argument, panting softly. All he could think about was finally getting into bed and fucking himself on a silicone knot until he cried.

Peter sniffed, biting his lip gently as he caught the scent of more fresh slick. God, he was going to have to get off before he left the tower. He didn’t care how dirty or wrong it felt. It was unavoidable at that point.

“I just want to know where it’s coming from,” the omega mused.

“What?”

“The scent. It’s...just perfect.” Much better than even the expensive artificial alpha scent he had to help him through his cycle. “Wish you knew what happened...who it was from.”

Peter’s cheeks flushed. Listening to Tony babble on about his scent definitely effected him more. He wished that he could tell him.

“I’m sorry. I wish I could tell you.” Not a lie. Just not in the way Tony would be thinking of it.

“Yeah...I guess I’ll just have to make do.” Tony sighed heavily.

He found himself drifting closer to Peter, not that they were in a very large space to start out. But he couldn’t help but want more of the scent. And being close to Peter was the only way for that to happen.

Peter noticed it but didn’t comment, just watching. He knew that it meant nothing. The omega was interested in the scent and that was it. It wasn’t Peter. And it wouldn’t normally happen, Tony was just in a sensitive state.

Tony was so close to him now. Eyes unfocused as he sniffed at the air so that he wouldn’t lose the scent.

The alpha had never seen him so vulnerable and out of it. Not even after days awake running on nothing but caffeine.

He wasn’t sure he liked it much.

The elevator dinged lightly and the doors opened as they reached the floor that contained Tony’s heat room.

The omega didn’t move when the doors opened. His eyes stayed fixed on Peter.

So the alpha awkwardly started leading him out of the elevator and to the room. As long as it worked, he figured it was okay.

His plan was to drop Tony off, make sure he was okay and had everything he needed, and he would go.

His plan didn’t account for the needy omega to start pulling at his shirt and trying to get him to the bed as well.

“Hey, I’m not staying,” Peter said quickly, face burning. “And I’m not- you need- not me. I can’t. Tony.”

“You can...I smell it, please. You can’t leave,” Tony begged. “It’s you. It’s you, isn’t it? Peter. Don’t lie to me.”

Every possibility started running through his mind. Peter was worried he’d be thrown off of the team if they found out. But how could he leave the omega alone?

It wasn’t a secret that he was attracted to Tony. Everyone knew it. It was just never seen as something that could happen because Tony needed an alpha. And no one could know that Peter was one.

But Tony knew. Because Peter’s stupid blockers had run out.

“Tony...cmon, listen to yourself. You just need to relax. This is just your heat talking,” Peter said gently, tone slipping into the slightly more commanding Alpha voice.

A whine pulled itself from Tony’s throat. “No. I might be in heat, but I’m not crazy. I know that scent is coming from you.”

His hands started pushing at Peter’s pants and the alpha’s eyes went wide.

“Hey, no. What are you doing?”

“I-“ what was he doing? In his head it was logical, but that really was just his heat talking. He slowly moved his hands away. “Sorry. Just wanted to know if there’s a knot to go along with...everything else.”

Peter watched him closely, chest rising and falling quicker than it should have been. “I can’t. You can’t....”

“I can’t what? You can leave right now if you want to. If you don’t want me to explore these possibilities, you can leave.”

Peter didn’t move. Instead he moved to sit on the bed, eyes staying on Tony.

He was going to know for sure. Peter was an alpha. There was no more hiding.

Tony got to work quickly, pushing at the younger man’s sweatpants and boxers.

Peter’s cock sprung up, bumping against his stomach as it was uncovered.

The omega purred happily, looking over him. He instantly got one hand on the shaft, fingers working down until he found exactly what he was looking for. The soft swell of a knot at the base of the cock. An alpha cock.

“You’ve been hiding from me, Peter,” Tony mused. He slowly stroked the cock, moving to straddle the alpha’s lap. “Why have you been hiding? For so long...”

Peter moaned, hips jerking slightly at the touch. “B-because there are no alphas on the team.”

“And?”

“And I didn’t want to get- fuck,” he breathed. “I didn’t want to get kicked off the team. So I was a beta.”

Tony rocked his hips, grinding down against Peter’s thigh. “That’s- that’s really stupid. But we’ll talk about that later. Are you doing to stay? Because if you’re not planning on railing me-“

Peter watched him closely, dropping a hand to hold onto the omega’s hips and help him grind down. “Is that an option? Because I’ll definitely stay. If you’ll have me.”

“Oh thank fuck,” the omega breathed.

Tony kept moving slowly, riding Peter’s thigh. He was too clothed for it to be completely relieving, but the friction to his cock helped dull the ache in him slightly.

“Do you want me to undress you?” Peter asked shyly, hands gently tugging Tony’s shirt off.

“Yes, but not yet. I can’t- can’t stop yet. Fuck, I need to cum,” the omega whined, still needily humping the alpha. A new wave of slick flooded from him and he knew he was soaking through to Peter’s leg.

The alpha stroked his own cock quickly, knowing he wouldn’t last long. Even his knot started swelling slightly, interested with the promise of an omega so close.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Tony breathed, dropping his head back.

The column of his throat was exposed with the motion and Peter had to fight the urge to start marking up the flawless skin there.

The omega kept his hips moving quickly, stilling only as he let out a high moan. “Oh fuck...Peter, fuck, I’m cumming.”

The alpha groaned at the statement, reaching his own high as he watched Tony riding out his. Cum spurted from the tip of his cock in long ropes that landed on his own shirt and dripped down his hand.

Tony was nearly breathless, but already moving again as soon as he finished his first orgasm. “Gotta get these pants off now...they’re definitely ruined.”

Peter laughed weakly, nodding. “That’s a great plan...wow.” He looked over the omega, taking in the whole sight of him.

His skin was flushed with heat and arousal and he looked absolutely gorgeous. His scarred chest shuddered with his breathing as he fought to make it even again. And below the waist...Peter could see how his cock was still straining against the now-wet fabric. And it was even more ruined with the sheer amount of slick leaking from his hole.

Peter couldn’t wait to ruin him further.

He quickly flipped them so that Tony’s back was against the bed and he was on top.

The omega was surprised but purred happily. “Nice to see you taking charge.”

The young man nodded and worked on completely undressing both of them.

It didn’t take long and Peter was sinking his cock into Tony before either of them could really argue against it.

Although the moan that left the omega made it clear that there would be no objections.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
